CHERUB: BLACK TERROR
by Lazorian Enterprises
Summary: Agents LACHLAN "DOC" RAY and CAMERON "CHILL" GERLO have gotten more than they wished for after tracking down one of Help Earth's major supporters. Doc and Chill prepare for their most daring mission yet as they are sent to China to uncover the truth about Jason Fleming. Rated T to be safe. (It's probs okay for younger people aswell)
1. Chapter 1: Oxford

_**Hey Guys! Lazorian Enterprises here! Apologies for not finishing The November Chronicles. I have started this story! When I first read CHERUB, I got so hooked I read the first seven books in a week! So, enjoy BLACK TERROR!**_

For the past six years, Horus Hogan has worked as a mathematics teacher at Oxford University near Oxford. It has been concluded that he is suspected to have links to the terrorist group Help Earth.

April 2014

It was a bright day and the University was flourishing in colours as students rushed to get out of the Uni and back to their houses for study, hundreds of students flooded the front gates, except for two first-year students, Lachlan "Doc" Ray and Cameron "Chill" Gerlo.

"I swear," Doc whined, "If this Uni got any bigger, any mission here I would deny. We've been walking for twenty minutes!"

"Not my fault your fat ass can't keep up, I'm fine."

"I could have you on the ground moaning in give or take ten seconds." Doc Threatened,

Chill couldn't help but smile knowing his friend was a serious threat. "Aw come on, I was just joking. We all know you can trump anyone on campus."

Doc threw fake punches in the air. "You got that right. Some black shirt tried me, didnt go well for him."

Chill shook his head and started running down the hall, Doc quickly upped his pace to get level with him. They passed door after door and finally they found Mr Hogan's office.

"Is this it?" Doc Asked,

"Yeah, remember this is probably alarmed, so keep watch for anything like that. We're looking for his laptop, once you have it we can go. I'll stay outside and keep watch." Chill said,

After about ten minutes, Doc appeared with the laptop.

"Got it."

"Good, now lets get outta here before someone sees us."

The two senior agents bolted down the corridor towards the cricket pitch, where they would meet their mission controller for pickup. The two were half-way accross the field when they saw a large pale man with black eyes and hair came out from the stands, a few metres from them.

"You two, get over here now!" Yelled the man,

"I'll get him, you find John!" Yelled Doc,

Doc ran towards the large man and rugby tackled him to the ground. The man grabbed him and threw him four metres onto the pitch. Doc got up just in time to dodge the man's leg coming down. He regained his breath and ducked under the hostile's swing. Doc came up with an uppercut and struck his opponent in the jaw, the man stumbled back as Doc threw two more punches at him. Doc launched himself in the air with his legs and kicked out at him, his opponent tumbled backwards in a daze.

"Want some more of this?" Doc flexed, "Bitch!"

He turned and saw John Jones, his mission controller rocking up in his black BMW and took off after Chill towards him.

**_Hope you enjoyed! I aim for Chapters to be generally 500 words. (I know its short, but that way I can get them out faster!)_**

**_-Beta Testers would be nice!_**

**_-Feedback WANTED_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Crew

_**Last Chapter I said it was April 2014. I meant 2004. Sorry guys! James makes a cameo here but he wont play a major role. Sorry!**_

Alana "AA" Jenkins and Nicola "Nikki" Wilson had been waiting for two hours for their best mates to arrive back at campus. Nikki, a brunette with tanned skin, glasses and brown eyes was there hoping to see her boyfriend Doc and AA, a golden-brown haired-girl with blue eyes was hoping to see Chill after their third mission in six months, since the four never got time to spend together due to missions and assignments. They were a multi-cultural group, with Nikki having an americain background and accent, while AA was British, while Chill and Doc were Australians.

"Why do they always get missions when we're home, but then we get them when their home!" moaned Nikki,

"I dont know, just bad luck I guess, I think John said he'd be back in like a few hours, maybe he meant three?" Replied Alana,

The doors of the entrance to campus opened and in came two brown-haired boys that looked alike in everyway possible, other than their height, age and eyes. Doc was slightly taller than Chill, and older.

The 14 and 15 year-old boys walked towards the two girls sitting their waiting for them.

Nikki jumped up and hugged Doc, "It's been forever!" She said before they broke into a kiss,

AA and Chill looked at them and started laughing, "Lovebirds, get a room!"

Nikki and Doc laughed with them and they all made way for Doc's room. On the way up, a few kids welcomed them back and they spotted a familiar face on the way, James Adams.

Doc started jogging over to greet him, "Hey, James!"

"Doc! I heard you busted another Help Earth terrorist, Horus Hogan or whatever. It's all over campus."

"I did? I don't even know about it." Replied Doc,

"Well, you do know. I trust Chill made it back fine? Also, um I heard you ran into someone on your way down." Asked James,

Doc waved the three others to his room and chucked them the key before turning back to James.

"Yeah, tough bastard. He threw be a good four metres. Massive bruise on my shouler where I landed."

"Anyway, I gotta go meet with Kerry and Kyle. Good luck bro!" said James,

Doc nodded and walked towards his room. When he got inside, Chill was reading Harry Potter while Nikki was playing Halo and AA doing her history assignment.

"Really? Just make yourself at home then, jesus." complained Doc,

He grabbed the second XBox controller and joined Nikki, CHERUB hosted thirty Halo servers for the 450 students to use. Doc had the best record and he had been training Nikki and Chill for his team in the upcoming CHERUB gaming comp. His phone started to ring as the game ended, so Doc picked it up.

"Yo? James whatsup?"

"I've got a mission for you and your friends. It's really urgent. Jones wants you ASAP."

"Alright, I'll be there. What's it for?"

"Help Earth. Something's happened in China, Something Big."

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Still have no idea what im gonna do next. #WingingIt**_

_**Anyway, China awaits! **_


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

_**The mission is here guys! Maybe a bit of a quick intro towards the mission, but the mission does not start straight away, I hope to have a bit of banter between the four and others around campus before I send them on! **_

_**(BETA TESTER would be nice)**_

"So, whats this about?" Asked AA,

"So, quick rundown before you read the briefing. Last night in Shanghai, two suspected Help Earth assocoiates set off four bombs, killing 304 people. After further research, these 304 were attending an oil-company trade deal between the United States, Japan, Australia and China. We believe Jason Fleming, A director of Help Earth is planning something big in China, this is classified as Medium Risk, so you all can drop the mission at any time. Here's the briefing." Explained Jones,

Jones handed out the brief to the four teens, it was relatively short and compressed due to time contraits.

_**CLASSIFIED**_

_MISSION BRIEFING IS FOR LACHLAN RAY_

_THIS DOCUMENT IS PROTECTED WITH A RADIO FREQUENCY IDENTIFICATION TAG_

_ANY ATTEMPT TO REMOVE IT FROM THE MISSION PREPARATION BUILDING WILL SET OFF AN ALARM _

_DO NOT PHOTOCOPY OR MAKE NOTES_

Why China?

China is a 1st-world country full of rich resources and a ever-growing population of 1.3 billion. It is believed they chose China as it would be hard tracking down a terrorist group like Help Earth due to a Communist regime, and the lack of care for the poor.

Jason Fleming

Jason Fleming was born in the US in Los Angeles in the early 70's. Fleming was known for multiple acts of grand theft auto and assault during his early life. In 2000 we uncovere that he went to Vietnam in an attempt to bring down building companies who were tearing down the jungle of South East Asia. Agents Lachlan Ray and Fynn Fisher put a halt to this operation. in 2002 he went off the radar, never to be seen again. It is now believed that Fleming was behind the attacks in is believed to be extremely dangerous. In 2002, the man had short-cut black hair, an asian appearance and brown eyes. We do not know if it has changed, but this is what CHERUB believes he looks like.

Shanghai

**Shanghai** is the largest Chinese city by population and the largest city proper by population in the is one of the four direct-controlled-municipalty, with a total population of near 24 million as of 2013. It is a global financial center and a transport hub with the worlds busiest container port. Located in the Yangzte River Delta in East China, Shanghai sits at the mouth of the Yangzte River in the middle portion of the Chinese coast. The municipality borders the provinces of Jiangsuand Zhejang to the north, south and west, and is bounded to the east by the East China Sea.

For centuries a major administrative, shipping, and trading town, Shanghai grew in importance in the 19th century due to European recognition of its favorable port location and economic potential. The city was one of five opened to foreign trade following the British victory over China in the First Opium War while the subsequent 1842 Treaty of Nanking and 1844 Treaty Of Whampoa allowed the establishment of the Shanghai International Settlement and the French Concession. The city then flourished as a center of commerce between east and west, and became the undisputed financial hub of the Asia Pacific in the 1930s. However, with the Communist Party takeover of the mainland in 1949, trade was reoriented to focus on socialist countries, and the city's global influence declined. In the 1990s, the economic reforms introduced by Deng Xiaopeng resulted in an intense re-development of the city, aiding the return of finance and foreign investment to the city.

Shanghai is a popular tourist destination renowned for its historical landmarks such as The Bund, City God Temple and Yu Garden as well as the extensive Lujiazui skyline and major museums including the Shanghai Museum and the China Art Museum. It has been described as the "showpiece" of the booming economy of mainland China.

THE CHERUB MISSION

James Fleming has been wanted for years since the Vietnam Help Earth mission. He keeps close to himself and the only information we have on him was from 2002, but we believe he has returned and are sending four top agents to uncover information and put him behind bars. If we find where Help Earth is setting up their operation in China, then that could mean their failure in all of Asia.

MISSION OBJECTIVES

(1) To Infiltrate into China and unearth Help Earth operatives

(2) To Infiltrate Help Earth's Asian Segment and bring it down

(3) The main goal of this mission is to arrest Jason Fleming and bring down the Asian Help Earth.

THE CHERUB ETHICS COMMITEE ACCEPTED THIS MISSION BRIEFING WITHOUT RESERVATION

This mission has been classified as MEDIUM RISK. Senior Agents on this mission will be allowed to operate without close supervision from a mission controller.

_**Hope you lot enjoyed, the Vietnam Help Earth mission was a previous mission executed by Doc and Fish four years ago. Agent Fynn Fisher is now retired and working in Vietnam as a doctor. (After I complete the lives of our four heroes, I may even go do a prequel on it! Who knows!?)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sisters

**_So! This one introduces two new characters who play a supporting role in this fanfic, however in the future will play major roles. _**

**_PM Me if your interested in Beta-Testing_**

**_(Sorry, for now no OC's unless I know the person IRL)_**

**_Why?: Because I know their sense of humour and personality._**

Doc, Chill, Nikki and AA arrived at the mess hall, to see it busy with hundreds of kids, teens and adults. They spotted a shorter white-skinned boy, with short brown hair and hazel eyes, whom Doc recognised as Josh.

"Hey, Josh whatsup?" Asked Doc,

"Nothing much mate, I lost the football game last night I was SOOOO mad."

Doc smirked, "I remember a said person saying your team was the best?"

"Shutup." Josh giggled,

The four sat down next to him and ate their food, it was a saturday night so a hamburger with hot chips (fries) was served, along with either coke, water or lemonade as a drink.

"So, How's your CS:GO Comp, going? I heard you had a run in with Team Adams." Asked Chill,

"Oh, yeah it wasn't that bad. I mean James wasn't even on the team. It's just named after him and Lauren. We drew the game 15 all." Replied Josh,

Doc's little sister, Caitlin "Cat" Ray stumbled into a bin a few metres away, two navy shirts began throwing food at her, as she was helpless to defend herself.

"Doc, stop. Just talk to them." Warned Nikki,

Doc got up from the table and started to walk towards the scene. Every eye in the mess hall was on him as he walked towards Harry "Potter" Jefries and Jake Frenor. As Doc closed in, the group around Potter and Jake backed off and got out their phones to record the following scene.

"So, boys. Mind telling me what your up to?" Asked Doc,

Jake looked shit-scared, but Potter stood his ground. "Yeah, just dealing with your bitch of a sister."

Potter charged Doc and threw two punches towards his chest. Doc paced his movements and back away two steps, dodging Potter's horrible technique. Doc moved forward and raised his arm to block Jake's elbow as he swept Potter of off his feet. Potter and Jake lined up side-by-side and each began throwing everything they could into this fight. Doc took a hit to the face and was knocked back several metres. He got up and wiped the dark red blood from his nose.

"Alright then, No more defence."

Doc jumped on one of the tables and jump-kicked Potter in the stomach on his way down. He spun around and deflected Jake's punch with a tray. Doc threw two punches at Jake's stomach and sent the younger opponent to the floor with a bang. Potter grabbed a butter knife off of one of the trays and slashed at Doc with it, Doc brought up a fork and caught the knife in it. He flicked both utensils out of their hands and landed a roundhouse kick to Potter's head, knocking him out cold. The agents in the mess all went back to what they were doing as if nothing had happened as Doc walked towards Cat.

"Hey sis, you all good?"

"Yeah, everything except for my pride." She Replied,

**_A bit Anti-Climactic, I know. Chapter 5 and 6 tomorrow!_**


End file.
